


Damage Control

by 1000PaperCranes



Series: Head Canon [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 Alaheo Pauʻole (Gone Forever), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly did that confrontation with Captain Fryer in interrogation do to Five-0's relationship with the leader of the Kapu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

This will be the first time Kono has really gone looking for Kawika. Their… arrangement had been… unscheduled. Kawika's run in with Captain Fryer, or rather Kono and Five-0 letting it happen the way it did, had… disappointed him. Had left Kawika disappointed in Kono.

She knows that he had to be as distant with her as she was with him in front of Fryer, but once the Captain was out of the room it should have been quick and easy. She had thought it would be fine, the way they had ganged up on the Chief of Detectives without the slightest signal, but it wasn't. _Look, I'll tell ya like I told that cop,_ was more distant than it needed to be, even to maintain the separation of their work lives and surf lives.

Kono already knew Kawika was with Mauli Ola that week, had wanted to be there with him ‒ the events were massive fun and so rewarding ‒ but duty called. He could have just answered the questions, but even allowing for the fact that the Kapu were reflexively standoffish with law enforcement, Kawika had pushed her away. Kono knew that whatever they were, they were over right then.

Right now, she just wants to bandage the wound, make sure both of them will heal. Arriving in Pupukea, Kono realizes she has no idea where to even begin looking for Kawika, the Kapu territory is large and he probably doesn't want to be found. Feeling stupid, but still determined to do damage control between the leader of the Kapu and Five-0, Kono starts searching.

After over an hour with no luck, and not even any contact with another person, Kono is running on pure stubbornness, fighting down the urge to go from discouraged to giving up. She's in the middle of nowhere, the sun is about to set, and anyone out here is avoiding her. Great.

"Kono!"

She turns around to find Kawika hiking towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, obviously." She feels nervous, and it only gets worse when he doesn't respond. Kawika is a man of few words, but not this few. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Captain Fryer‒"

"Kono, it's okay."

"No, it's not." She hurries on before he can cement the uncomfortable distance forming between them. Distance she can do, uncomfortable not so much. "No one wanted to let him treat you like that, least of all me, but Fryer is one of those people that you have to defy carefully. I played it as best as I could, but… I can tell you're upset."

"I know it's your job to ask those questions, but…" Kawika stops to think, mulling over exactly what the problem is. "I… don't like to be handled."

"I don't understand."

"After he left, the way you spoke to me…" Kawika looks her in the eye. "It was designed to get me to answer your questions, like you didn't trust me to do it on my own."

"Kawika, that wasn't‒ I was trying not to cross lines," Kono tries to explain, unable to remember exactly what she had been thinking during the interrogation.

"Don't worry about the lines." Kawika's face is serious, but Kono must look as lost as she feels, because he elaborates. "Danny Williams can't stand me, and that's fine. I can work with that. He's _straight_ with me."  He says more carefully, quietly, "That's what I need."

Thinking quickly, Kono imagines how that conversation would have gone with Danny there instead of her.

_"Okay, here's the thing. That guy's a jerk."_

_"No kidding." Kawika gave him a wry look, not moving to get up. "This mean I'm free to go?"_

_"Almost."_

_"Almost?"_

_"See, the thing is, Fryer brought you here because the Kapu came up in our investigation, in a bad way."_

_"And this is your idea of an interview room?"_

_"Yeah, McGarrett's an animal, but_ _‒ It's surprisingly effective. Anyhoo, we still need to do the investigation thing before you take off. If I let you take off."_

_"If you let me take off?"_

_"Depends on what you and your boys did."_

_"Fair enough."_

_And that's when Danny knew that if Kapu were involved, it was not with Kawika's permission. Heads would ROLL._

_Danny always began with the basics. "Do you have an alibi for the last three days?"_

_"I was at a Mauli Ola event all week."_

_Producing the victim's pictures, Danny continued. "Do you recognize any of these people?"_

_"No."_

_"Do any of your boys know these people?"_

_"That girl that got killed. She worked at the Paradise Cove Luau, right?"_

_"She did. One of your boys make time with her?"_

_"I doubt it." Danny raised an eyebrow at Kawika. "But I know there's some shady stuff going on down there. Scamming tourists, stuff like that."_

_"Any of your boys involved?"_

_"No, but they notice things, especially things we might get blamed for."_

_"Anything specific you're getting blamed for?"_

_"Just this. What are we supposed to have done, anyway?"_

_"This kid here," Danny tapped on Sean, "His parent's received a message that you, the Kapu, kidnapped him for a debt."_

_"Nope. No way."_

_"Yeah, I didn't think that sounded your style." There Kawika raised a brow at Danny. "Too stupid."_

Kawika is smirking at her, clearly on the verge of laughing. "You come back to me, surfer girl?"

"Yeah. I was just imagining Danny interrogating you." Kono tries to keep a straight face, but when Kawika begins to laugh, she gets swept along with him.

When their mirth dies down, Kawika takes Kono's face in his hands. "We're okay," he says like a promise.

"But we're done." Kono needs to know exactly where they stand. And she is not going to cry.

"Yes. We're done. That's on me. But we're still friends, if you'll have me."

"Aloha, Kawika." A few tears she shouldn't be crying escape, and Kawika brushes them away.

"It won't be that bad." He kisses her cheek gently. "How about some food? We're having a luau down on the beach." So, maybe nobody was avoiding her. And maybe things wouldn't be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, while I was watching Close to Heart, during the Mauli Ola scene my brain jumped up and said, "They'd make such a cute couple!" But then, how would Kono be available to Adam Noshimuri? Then I watched Gone Forever and during the interrogation scene they didn't look comfortable together anymore and this story was born.
> 
> What do you think? Should I do a how-Kono-and-Kawika-got-together? Should I blow this head-canon wide open and do a case fic?


End file.
